


Play Date

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Established Relationship, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, PWP, Sentinel Senses, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Blair's away, Jim will play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Masturbation 2008.

Jim Ellison is sitting naked on the sofa jerking off. For once, he's got all the time in the world since Blair's spending the day helping a friend move to Portland. There's no danger of Blair coming home unexpectedly and catching him.

It's not that their love life isn't fantastic because it is. He couldn't ask for a more loving, enthusiastic and skilled partner than Blair Sandburg. Even though they've been lovers for more than a year, there are still moments when the mere thought of a naked and aroused Blair makes Jim's pulse race.

Blair fills his heart and his life, but every once in a while he misses this, so he revels in the opportunity to indulge. He's already come once this morning -- not long after Blair went charging out the door with a quick kiss and a grin -- so the edge is off and he's taking his time now.

Jim is sprawled on the sofa, legs spread wide, right hand sliding slowly up the length of his cock and down again, over and over. He pops his left forefinger into his mouth, gets it wet and then runs the tip over the reddened, swollen head of his cock, teasing out the places that make his hips jerk and the muscles in his thighs quiver. He's dialed up enough that he can feel the ridges of his fingerprint rubbing over his sweet spots. Not quite as good as the nubbled texture of Blair's tongue but then Blair can't pinpoint the exact places that set off sparks behind his closed eyes.

No one but a sentinel could and Jim's had years to practice. Once Blair taught him control and Jim realized that discomfort wasn't the only thing his new senses could give him, his cock had become his best friend all over again. Night after night, body sweating and straining, he'd lose himself in pleasure. Occasionally he would zone but he always came out of it before dawn. When things got rough and Blair got annoying, Jim would come his brains out and life would be rosy again for a while.

He wouldn't trade Blair for anything, but sometimes he misses those days, craves the chance to selfishly, whole-heartedly concentrate on his own pleasure with no distractions.

Like now.

He can feel the urgency building. Not ready to come yet, no. But his asshole's starting to clench rhythmically and soon he'll reach over to the coffee table where the lube and dildo are waiting for him. Then he'll brace his feet on the table, knees spread even wider and fuck himself slowly, slowly until all he can think about, all he can feel is how incredible this orgasm is going to be when he finally lets it happen.

But not yet. God, not yet.

Oh yeah. He's in no hurry to end this. He's got all day to play.


End file.
